Meera Abernathy
Meera Abernathy was a suspect in the murder investigation of GrimBadgers’ coach, Hal Kirk in A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale), her step-brother, Hamad Mukhailif in Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale), and pop star Dorothy Miller in Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale). She later on was revealed to being the killer of Elvira Milton in A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale). Profile Events of Criminal Case A Head Loss Meera became a suspect after Diego and the player found her love letter to the victim. She said that the victim was her ex, and that she only dated him because she heard that talk guys have, Vanna swings YAY!!!!!!! but it turns out to be wrong. She was later spoken to again, after the team saw a complaint from one of the GrimBadgers members claiming that she peeped on them. She said that she went in there, thinking it was the girls’ locker room, and that she had to go there because a bird popped on her head, but accidently went to the one belonging to the GrimBadgers. The team didn’t buy what she said, but let her be anyways. Dead Bombshell Meera became a suspect after Mia and tge player found a photo of her, Hamad, and Hamida. When asked about her relationship with the victim, she said he was her step-brother, and was saddened by his death. Meera was later fired from her job, and the team discovered photos of her peeking in the boys’ locker room, in the victim’s flash drive. Anthem of Death Meera became a suspect after her canvas was found in the dressing room. When asked about it, she told them that the victim and Lana were her sponsors, and was pissed when learning about Dorothy’s death, as they never mentioned her at the stage. She was spoken to again, after Kelemen came up to Hamilton, Hamida and Mia, showing them a footage of Meera being accused by the victim of theft. She was proven innocent after Lana was arrested. However, she was talked to again, after finding a photo of Kelemen taking a selfie with her, where they asked her where Kelemen is, since his mother is looking for him. A Meltdown Before the first chapter started, Hamida went to Meera and apologized to her for her cruelty. Eventually Meera didn’t forgive Hamida, but Hamida insisted in supporting Meera in her performance by watching it. The performance started, and Meera lowered the cage into the lava, where they heard the screams of a girl. This made Meera shocked, as she never added sound affects on the dummy, freaking the whole crowd out. The chapter starts, and after finding the body of Elvira in the coffin, Meera became a suspect. She claimed she never knew the victim. Meera was interrogated again after a dartboard with the victim’s face was found in her studio. There Meera revealed she detested the victim, after catching her burn Meera’s art for a ritual. Meera having been a suspect for three other murder cases, knew she couldn’t lie to Hamilton, so admitted to the crime. She told the team that she was the first victim of the slayer, whom he spared because unlike the others, she was grateful for what he gave her. She then started describing how fun her experience is and how big the slayer’s eggplant was. She then told them that she suspected Elvira knew who the slayer was, and so she brought her into her preparation room. Meera confronted Elvira, where Meera mentioned the slayer’s identity. Elvira was shocked, showing that Meera was wrong about what she thought, but since now Elvira knew the identity of Meera’s lover, she had to kill Elvira. She started beating Elvira, and assuming she died, she stuffed her in a coffin, hoping that she’d dispose of the body during the performance, but unfortunately for her Elvira was still alive, giving out a scream when thrown to lava. Meera was sentenced to life in prison. Case Appearances *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #18 of Grimsdale) Gallery HMukhailifGrimsdale.png|Hamad Mukhailif, Meera’s late step-brother. HamidaMGrimsdale.png|Hamida Mukhailif, Meera’s step-sister. 2B2FC15B-1FF8-4EB9-9860-C47428A34CA6.jpeg|Nasim Mukhailif, Meera’s step-brother.